


Father Material

by stiny



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stiny/pseuds/stiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Company decides to give baby Claire to Claude Rains instead of Noah Bennet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father Material

**Author's Note:**

> Based on http://scarletfever1.tumblr.com/post/44332600541 and set during the flashback in Company Man.

Kaito Nakamura stood on the roof of the Deveaux building, holding onto the baby, Claire, as she fussed. He murmured to her in Japanese, random words of comfort, his gaze drifting from her face to that of his son, Hiro, who sat playing his video game at a table nearby. Agents Bennet and Rains were due there any moment, and he didn’t hide his relief when the two showed up. 

“There you are,” said Kaito in Japanese, watching the men approach. He focused on Claude. “Here is the child. You will keep her, raise her. Bring her in if she manifests.” 

“Me?” Claude asked, obviously confused. “Thought you’d give her to Bennet, since he and Sandra have been trying to conceive.” 

“That was the plan, but there has been a change. No offense, Bennet, but we fear you will grow too attached, as you and your wife have been trying so hard to have a child of your own. Your skills will be better suited elsewhere.” 

Kaito presented a pretty fair argument, though Noah believed he would have followed orders, even if he didn’t say so. He didn’t protest, instead nodded. “Sandra has been talking about going with an adoption agency. I—I am not so sure I would make a good father. I understand, Kaito.” 

Noah Bennet had enough tact to hide his relief, if for no other reason than to keep from offending his partner and to show his respect to Kaito.

With a curt nod, the Japanese man handed the pink-wrapped bundle to the still very thoroughly perplexed Englishman. Claude gingerly took Claire into his arms, staring down with wonder into her little face.   
“I’m not father material, sir,” he said, unconsciously switching to English, his accent thick. “All due respect, but I don’t think I’m cut out for this. She won’t ‘ave a mother. Me, ‘m not exactly settled down.” 

“We are aware,” replied his superior, still in Japanese. “We think this will make you more likely to bring her in should she manifest. You will have Company resources at your disposal. Don’t get too attached.” He clapped Claude on the shoulder and began to walk away, calling for Hiro. 

Claude turned to look at Noah, still holding baby Claire. “What ‘m I gonna do, mate? I can’t be a dad.” 

Even Noah was puzzled with the decision, though he was loyal enough to the Company to keep from pursuing the issue. Claude was his partner; he could help where needed, if the man was willing to accept it. Sandra would more than likely be willing to assist as well. 

“You’re resourceful, Claude,” said Bennet finally, a hint of sarcasm emerging. Claude gave an angry look that quickly melted away into concern as baby Claire began to cry softly. 

“Oh, no. Don’t cry, luv. Don’t cry… ‘s all right, I’ve got you,” he murmured, holding her closer. Though he was warned not to get too close – and he certainly would try his best to follow orders – it was hard not get a little emotional already. The tiny bundle of pink quieted, seeming content in the arms of her new, albeit temporary, father. 

"Tha's right, lil' one, no tears. We'll figure it out, yeah?" 

This baby, this life, was his to watch over, to protect. And if she did manifest, if she ended up being like him, he’d have to bring her in. But what would they do to her? 

There was far too much to consider, and she had only been in his care for minutes. Minutes. 

“And you said you’re not father material.” Noah’s sarcasm faded into something softer, and he put his hand on Claude’s shoulder just as Kaito had moments before. 

“Happy Father’s Day.”


End file.
